Haku's Moving Castle
by Kyky11
Summary: Chihiro works in a Hat Shop. Haku is a Wizard who lives in a Moving Castle. When Chihiro is turned into an Old woman, she goes to get the curse lifted and ends up staying at Haku's Moving Castle.
1. Prologue

Haku's Moving Castle

Prologue

His castle was infamous. Everyone in the small town of Market Chipping knew him and his castle. He was rumored to eat the hearts of beautiful girls. He was the Great Wizard Haku who lived in his rusty castle in the Swamps.

By day, Haku and his castle hid in the foggy swamps, away from the King's army. By night, he traveled to places unknown to anyone. He was very mysterious; people had no idea what he even looked like. Was he a grotesque monster or a handsome young man?

Whatever he was, girls dared not go out alone during the day and night. All except one girl, who may have been a bit mousy and shy, but was brave and strong-minded. Her name was Chihiro and she worked at her Father, Akio's, Hat shop. Her Mother, Yuuko, ran the store with other employees, while Chihiro sat in the back of the shop making hats.


	2. 1: Chihiro of Hats meets A Magic Man

Haku's Moving Castle

Chihiro sat in her Father's Hat shop, Ogino Hatters, sewing a crimson hat with fake berries, petals, and pinecones. She sighed as a train came by, leaving a trail of black smoke.

"Chihiro," came a voice. Chihiro turned around to see Yuna, one of the employees, in the doorway. "We just closed the shop. You've done enough work, why don't you come with us this time?" She asked.

Chihiro heard the other employees' chattering voices. They were all giddy, for it was May Day. Cafés and restaurants would be packed. People would be crowded on the side walk looking at the army on parade floats. There would be hundreds of people.

"No, I'd better finish this last hat." Chihiro replied. Chihiro didn't care much for crowds or lots of people. She liked to be alone. "You go and have fun." She said.

"All right, suit yourself." Yuna said as she left the doorway. "Come on girls, let's go!" She told the workers.

Some of the girls said things like, "Does my dress look alright? Should I wear this hat?" As they were leaving.

Then someone's voice erupted, "Look! It's Haku's Castle!" All the girls shouted and ran to the window to get a better view. Chihiro even looked out her own window and saw part of a mechanical, rusty castle up in the Swamps. It was out of sight in seconds, hiding in the fog.

"Awww. He's gone!" A girl cried.

"No he's not; He is just hiding in the fog from the Army's planes." Said another girl.

"Did you hear about that girl from Southhaven, Kira? They say Haku tore her heart out and gobbled it up!" A girl gossiped.

"I'm scared to go out now!" the last girl said.

"Don't worry; he only preys on beautiful girls!" A girl said. The whole room erupted in laughter.

"Hey!" The last girl said.

"Let's go girls." Yuna said and everyone walked out of the shop.

Chihiro sat in her sewing room, looking at the stack of hats she would have to sew the next day. There were 11 hats in total. She sighed at all the work and decided to go out herself.

As she left the shop, she picked up her plain hat and went to the adjoining house/store front. Chihiro looked in the mirror and tried to look nice by smiling and having her hat up so people could see her face. In the end, she frowned at her Plain Jane self and pulled her hat down to cover her face.

She left the shop and locked the door behind her. Chihiro could see planes with country's flag attached to them, flying over the town. She heard people shouting, singing, and laughing.

Chihiro walked across the streets, being careful to not get hit by trolleys and cars. She ran to the nearest parked trolley, and squeezed herself in to last spot available, which was the trolley's step.

When the trolley reached her destination, she got off and saw the big parade. The army was marching and people were whistling and cheering. It was a joyful May Day for sure.

Chihiro took a back way and went through the alleys between houses and stores. She looked at her note that had directions to wear her sister, Rumi, worked.

As Chihiro was looking at different addresses along the alley walls she bumped into something, or rather some_one_.

He was a tall, strong fellow. In fact, he was a _soldier! _"Hey, looks like a little mouse lost its way." He said leaning on the alley wall, looking down at her.

Chihiro gasped and said, "Oh, no, I'm not lost." While looking up at him, a bit frightened.

"This little mouse looks thirsty. We should take her for a cup of tea." The soldier said to his friend as Chihiro tried to get past them.

"No, please, my sister is expecting me." She said with her head down.

The soldier's friend said, "She's pretty cute for a mouse." While looking her up and down.

"How old are you? Do you live around here?" The first soldier asked.

"Leave me alone!" Chihiro cried, finally looking the soldiers in the eye. She backed away from them slowly.

"You see, your mustache scares away all the girls!" The first soldier said to the second one.

"So? I think she looks cuter when she is scared." The second soldier said.

Then a voice came. It said, "There you are, sweetheart. Sorry I was late. I was looking everywhere." It was a man's voice. Chihiro felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped.

The first soldier said, "Hey, hey, we're busy here!"

"Are you really?" the man said. "It looked to me that the two of you were just leaving." Chihiro saw the man's hand around her shoulder lift a finger and move to the side.

For some reason, probably the man's hand she thought, the soldiers went marching in the other direction. Chihiro was very surprised.

"Don't hold it against them. They're actually not all that bad." The man's voice said. Chihiro looked up to see the man. He had near chin length light green hair, emerald green eyes, and snow white skin. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with black pants. Over it, he wore a purple and blue cape-coat. He smiled at Chihiro. "Where to? I'll be you escort this evening."

"Oh, I'm, um, just going to the bakery." Chihiro told him.

"Don't get alarmed, but I'm being followed. Act normal." He told her. He wrapped his arm around hers, pulled her close, and the two of them started walking.

Out of a wall came a black ghost like creature with a mask. It started following Chihiro and the man. More of the ghost like creatures started running after them.

"Sorry. Looks like you're involved." The man said. Chihiro gasped at the ghost creatures that were now appearing before them farther, up the alley. "This way." The man said and turned down another alley. The ghost creatures scattered after them, pushing each other trying to get Chihiro and the man.

As they ran down the new alley, more ghost creatures appeared at the other end of the alley. Chihiro gasped as the man said, "Hold on!" He put his arm around her side and clutched her to his body. Just when they were about to collide with the ghost creatures, the man grabbed her hand and they went up, into the air.

They were above all the buildings, flying. "Now, straighten your legs and start walking." The man told Chihiro." He was already doing the same. Chihiro did the same and gasped as they walked on air above the May Day parade. "See? Not so hard, is it?" he said.

They were walking on roofs of building, over dancing people. The man laughed while Chihiro was still awe stricken.

He held Chihiro by her hands and walked behind her as she led them over the town. "You are a natural." He told her. Chihiro smiled at him and watched the May Day dancers.

The finally came to the bakery and the man stepped on the fourth floor railing and put Chihiro lightly down on the deck. "I'll make sure to draw them off." The man told her. "But wait a bit before you head back outside."

"Okay." Chihiro said as she let go of his hand.

"That's my girl." The man smiled and jumped backwards off the railing and flew down, out of Chihiro's sight.

Chihiro gasped and ran over to the railing. She looked down but did not see the magic man. She only saw the May Day dancers.

"Wow." She thought. "Who was he?"


End file.
